


May I Ask For Your Review?

by Lucitor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ongniel, based on a true story yeet, is it too long, it's so corny im sorry, we went to shakeys and i doodled a waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucitor/pseuds/Lucitor
Summary: The waiters would hand over a sketchbook to leaving customers to ask for their review. Seongwoo decides to add a doodle of the pink haired waiter with bunny teeth on the blank page.





	May I Ask For Your Review?

The explosion of party poppers pulled Seongwoo out of his daydream. Only then he remembers that he's in a restaurant celebrating his mom's birthday. The restaurant recently had just opened. It isn't a branch of a known place like Shakeys or Max's. The place was probably just starting business, Seongwoo observes as the staff would hand out a sketchbook to the leaving customers asking for their review.

He turns his gaze toward the staff standing in front of their table as they prepare to sing his mother the birthday song. He had to blink a few times before he smiles to match everyone else's.

"Ha..ppy birthday to you!" They start singing. He starts to sing and clap when his father and brothers join in shortly. The rest of the crowd turn their heads to the joyful singing and Seongwoo sinks in his seat in attempt to hide himself from their gazes. Though he knows the attention is probably for the staff who's singing for the birthday woman, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. 

When the singing stops, the clicking of spoons or forks hitting plates and the chatter of crowd soon returns. His mom thanks the staff and everyone returns to mind their own business.

"Happy birthday, mom." Seongwoo's older brother rises from his seat and gives their mother a kiss on the cheek. His youngest brother follows soon after Seongwoo.

"How's college?" _Aahh..._ The question Seongwoo didn't want to hear. Seongwoo is majoring in performing arts, and he knows his parents are still having a hard time processing this. He doesn't blame them. His father is a lawyer who never failed to win a case he's asked to handle and his mother is a surgeon. His older brother is a med graduate and his little brother showed interest in medicine too. Seongwoo took what he knew he wanted.

"It's fine." He answers, poking his corn and carrots. He hopes they buy it and not talk about it again.

"Define fine." His father looks at him. "How many painting have you done? May I look at them sometime?"

"I do performing arts dad, not fine arts."

"Oh." He shrugs. "As a boy you loved to draw. You would even use your mother's brushes when you couldn't find yours. You know, the ones she uses for her face?" He chuckles.

His mom shakes his head. "What do you do in performing arts, then?" His mom asks, surprisingly interested. Maybe. He didn't know, nor did he care at this point.

"Well, I dance. I extra in theaters sometimes. When I feel like it." He replies. "Why are you both suddenly interested?"

"We just wanted to know how you're doing." His father says.

"Well I'm fine. I'm doing what I want to do."

"We know." His mother tells him with a smile. "That's why me and your father talked about it. We may have been a little over acting when we knew about it from your little brother." Long story. Summary was that he got caught, and his prick of a brother decides to announce it during an awkward family dinner. 

"I told your mother if we force you into something your heart doesn't desire, it would be more complicated. For both us and you."

"Excuse me?" His mother raises an eyebrow at his father.

He clears his throat. "I mean, she told me. But I think the same, believe me." 

Seongwoo feels a smile creeping up his face. "Yeah?"

"Yes." His father agrees. "So, do whatever you want. You have our support. We're here whenever you need advice, y'know, even if we're not exactly artistic." Seongwoo laughs with his father. 

"And if I tell you I'm into men?" Seongwoo raises an eyebrow and his father almost chokes on his drink.

"I'll—I'll process that." They laugh.

Dinner has come to an end. They were full and has to take home leftovers. The waiter they call for takes their leftover food in the kitchen to have it placed in paper bags. Another waiter comes by and hands them a sketchbook. Seongwoo looks up to a man who had the most adorable bunny teeth ever.

"Hello, ma'am, sirs." He greets. "May I take some of your time to ask to write us a review?" He places the sketchbook down their table and leaves when his name—Daniel—is called somewhere behind Seongwoo.

His mom hands him the sketchbook and the pen with it. "Write it for me." Seongwoo takes it, flipping it over to look for a blank spot.

"What should I write?"

"Well, do the typical great food, great service."

"Okay." He starts jotting down what his mom said. Seongwoo is bothered by how his small (but neat) handwriting doesn't fill the entire page. Then, with the thought of the waiter with bunny teeth, he finds is hand moving. It's no sketch, just a doodle of the pink haired waiter, with his eye smile and toothy grin. He's done when the waiter who took their leftovers came back with it as takeout. He takes the sketchbook and thanks them.

Seongwoo turns his head to watch the waiter open it on the page he wrote their review on. He stops his tracks, face laced with concentration as he scans Seongwoo's page. He then giggles and skips towards the pink haired waiter, who had just came out of the staff room. 

The pink haired waiter takes the sketchbook and three waiters behind him had to take a peak on it too. Seongwoo's face tints pink when he sees the bunny smile.

Before the waiter got to raise his head and look towards Seongwoo's table, the latter turns his head so quick he thought he broke his neck.

Minutes later, the pink haired waiter returns to their table to give back their change. "Thank you for dining here. We hope to see you next time." He tells them.

His mother smiles. "We will. The food is great, thank you." 

They all rise to prepare to leave. When Seongwoo's company reaches the exit, he makes sure no one is looking before he slips a piece of paper in bunny smile's hand. To which he took it with hesitation and surprise.

"Call me." Seongwoo smiles before he turns his back to him.

"Surely." He hears the pink haired waiter answer. Seongwoo grins and walks away.

_Surely,_ he thinks. They will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> i succ at writing im sorry aaa i will try harder in the future ✨


End file.
